The Hound: Hunting Saiyans
by Speckled Lab Rat
Summary: A old enemy of Beerus wakes up from his prison sentence. While him and Beerus do have a long lasting feud, his main interest is in hunting. A "sure track" with an amazing nose, he goes after Vegeta and Goku. First to train them, then hunt them. The two have to work together if they want each other to live through the labyrinth prison the hound will drag them too.
1. The Hound

The clashing of gods could not be heard nor seen by the mortal eye. Whis however, was no mortal. Watching with judgement he saw every movement between the two saiyans. With out batting an eye he took notes of how they could improve. With a snap of his fingers, both stopped, yards away form each other in their own stances. Breathing hard the two quickly realized bracelets on their wrists and arms, silver and gold, and with them on, their power levels were merely that of a common earthlings.  
"Wha?" Goku asked looking at the bracelets and feeling the weight of power all around him.  
"This- This isn't getting us anywhere!" Vegeta yelled and looked at Goku.  
"What he do this time?" He asked Whis.  
"It ain't me 'geta! Your the one always gettin us in trouble!" Goku yelled back, both slowly edged to the ground, standing on Beeru's planet, feeling naked in power.  
"Oh my, calm down you two...its nothing serious, but one of your issues that is growing with your power is...well your focusing on your power- and keep in mind thats not everything now" He almost sang as he watched the butterflies flutter about, un disturbed.  
Taking deep breaths both men got their stances and started again, much slower and much harder. The two clashed best they could, but lost their breath faster, and if possible harder. Both wanting to stop for a breather, but none having the ability to do so.

Far far away in a dark galaxy, ignored but not forgotten by the gods. The planets was a swamp, the core deep deep under mud and water. The plants that grew on it floated, or clung to big mud clumps that barely stayed above the water level. Bubbles and some movement could be seen under the slug of water. The disturbance was not unheard of in this mostly lifeless swamp of a world, but this movement caught the attention of Whis.

Ignoring the boys fight he shot his attention to the swamp staring into nothing as he focused on it. His attention only grew harder on it as the movement continued. Vegeta and Goku, growing childish with their weak fight, ignored rules of fighting and started tackling each other, nether wanting to give up.  
The tossing and rolling only stopped when Goku took a bit into Vegeta's elbow.  
"Kakarot! Biting? Thats low even for you!" He yelled looking at his elbow.  
"Well keeping your elbow in my face wasnt great ether!" Goku responded, more so looking at the distracted Whis. Goku attention drew Vegeta's, they stared before getting up and walking over, Vegeta careful no to disturb him.

The mud near the bubbled, moved, the giant ball of mud chad the diameter of a baseball field Screams of air sucked into the mud. Under the mud ball was the dead water, some old air pocketed in the various ridges in the mud. the air sucked in form the top, as the bottom big pockets started to disappear. The smaller pockets were next, the mud ball started to sink.  
Looking into his staff Whis looked under the mud ball and was quickly drowning. Noticing the actions, Goku looked over Whis shoulder for a view. Wanting to look, but knowing better Vegeta held back for as long as he could.

In the ball they saw a air pocket, some shuffling happened and a black droopy dog noise poked in, taking the air, and moving to the neck pocket, slowly making its way around the mud ball.  
"Whats that?" Goku asked, breaking Whis concentration and view.  
"Oh dear" He said to himself as he snapped, the limiting bracelets disappeared and Goku went flying into the distant tree. A small smile grew won Vegeta's face as he watched Goku get himself up.  
Whis looked into the ball again, this time seeing a padded paw, but long fingers and thick black claws, sloshing into the mud as it carried its body to the surface, still using the mud for movement. Pushing into the stale swamp air it took a big breath, the air filling its chest, it was covered in slime and mud. Exhaling it let out a bone shivering howl, deep, old and powerful. The trees and mud sunk in front of him from the pressure of the howl, the mud melted off his body.

Turning to Goku and Vegeta whis made the vision go away.  
"Its time you two go back to earth, Lord Beerus and I have some buisness to attend too" He said getting ready for them to go.  
vegetas brain ran fast as he was thinking.  
"What was that you saw? Sense when do we have to leave? Are we not a lot better then before?" he asked. Goku jumped next to Vegeta, with a begging face.  
"Is it a fight? I wanna see I wanna see I wanna see" He said poking at Whis.  
"You are better, but not good enough, that being said, having a saiyan with us on this account would be the last thing you or I want" He warned.  
"Why?" Goku asked, his curiosity eating at him.  
"Because I said so" Whis said moving his staff, scrolls feel out and he went threw a few as the guys slowly and unwillingly grabbed some of their things. Finding the one he wanted he stood his back to the saiyans. Disappointed, both grabbed on and they took off. Vegeta spent the time meditating on everything he was learning, thinking of how to continue the training without Whis, sense he wasn't sure how long this absence would go on. Goku spent most of the time finding new ways to ask what was happening and if he could go. getting annoyed Whis pulled out the scroll and started looking through it, ignoring his companions.  
getting bored Goku started playing with his breath, in and out real fast his nose, and various other combinations, making noises, with a surprise he shook his head and sneezed loudely and on both Whis and Vegeta.  
Both victims of the sneeze flinched in anger and announce, but not a hint of surprise.  
"Oh look were there!" Goku yelled teleporting the rest of the way. Whis put the scroll away and with a flick of his wrist, his back and Vegeta was cleaned up.

***EARTH

Bulma was covered in grease stains, and per usual work attire, he had on her green jump suit. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she cranked on a wrench on the new vehicle. Flipping a switch the motor turned on, making some popping noises but figuring itself off and running smoothing.  
"HI BULMA BYE BULMA!" Goku yelled as he appeared by her and took off running.  
Jumping Bulma fell on her back, dumping her tool box.  
"Bye Goku" She said to herself as he got up and started pakcing up the tool box. heading out of her work shop she came face to face with Whis, Vegeta behind him.  
"Good morning Bulma, you will have your husband back for a while now, i hope its not to much of a problem" He half jokes. Bulma smiled at Whis.  
"not at all, ill take him" She said looking behind Whis to Vegeta. He looked away and hmpfed at her comment.  
"Now I must go Mrs Bulma" He said as he turend to leave.  
"Wait i got some sweets in a box for you!" She said running to the kitcehn to grab them real quick. By the time she got back he was gone. Feeling a little weird she looked at her husband.  
"First Goku's in a hurry now him, what did you do?" She asked, more worried for earths safety.  
"I didn't do anything"  
"Uhuh" She said crossing her arms "The truth now".  
"I didn't do a damn thing!" He yelled walking off to the kitchen.  
Digging into some leaf over sin the fridge, he shut the door, his plate loaded, only to see Goku back.  
"What do you think he meant? Like because were saiyans we cant go?"  
"Thats exactly what he meant" Vegeta replied setting his food on the table, taking a seat and digging in. Goku helped himself to the fridge, getting himself a snack as well.  
"Well I don't get how your a' letting this go" Goku said shoving some mashed potatos in his mouth. After a few bites he placed the leaf over container in the microwave.  
"nothing to do about it" Vegeta said in between bites.  
"Are you hear to continue sparing or just eat our food?" He asked looking as goku loaded another plate up as he waited for the potatos.  
"Haha I guess spar- maybe if their is a big fight we can go there and watch" He added.  
"With your teleportation?" Vegeta asked.  
"A Yeah" Goku replied taking a seat on the other end of the table and digging in.  
"Youre still not the best at sensing the God ki's. How pray tell will you sense it and go there?"  
"Pray?" Goku asked.  
"Pray tell" Vegeta corrected him.  
"I think you pray quietly?" Goku asked lost.  
"no...pray tell is like..." He paused thinking, "Pray- please, tell- explain"  
"pray please tell explain?" Goku repeated, wrong.  
"Never mind- explain how you will sense this fight and take us there" Even thoguh it was morning, they two had already gone through a lot and Vegeta lacked the energy to deal with grammar and vocabulary session.

****Beerus Planet

Whis appeared on the grass cleaning his staff and getting ready to wake Lord Beerus. ON his walk to the sleeping chamber he saw Beerus, up, washed, and clothed.  
"Lord Beerus, you're awake" He said with a smile. Berrus' tail swung back and forth as his thought process turned.  
"Where were you?" He asked then added "You felt it? Saw it?" He was already annoyed.  
"Yes, because of that I took the Saiyans home- you woke up by yourself?"  
"Ah, yes, the more it moves about and grows back to itself, the harder it was to sleep through" Beerus admitted.  
Whis took a look into his staff, getting coordinates on the thing.  
"Shall we give him a visit before he leaves his planet? Or let him come to us, he may be half asleep but hes a sure tracker" Whis asked and reminded Beerus. Beerus growled in annoyance.  
"You brought food from earth?" he asked eyeing the other. Whis giggled some to himself.  
"Not this time Lord Beerus, but we still have ramen, shall we eat and think this over?" He asked. Beerus made about face at no new food but perked up at the mention of the instant noodles. With a nod, he sat back, a chair appearing below him as he waited for Whis to fix him his snack.  
The two sat across from each other, eating on the floating table provided by Whis. Time ticked by slowly as Beerus focused on eating first, plan second.  
"If we wait to long he will be here...and the scent of saiyans is everywhere" Beerus added, setting the empty cup down and relaxing back "Plus I don't feel like fighting here if it comes to that" Beerus almost purred, looking at his castle and lands. His eyes squinted, as he was still enjoying the full stomach and relaxed area.  
"I can clean it up of coarse, Lord beerus, as far as fighting, i doubt the hound will wnat to first thing awake" Whis added.  
"Ah he's as lazy as he is smelly" Beerus aloofly added.  
"So here it is Lord Beerus?"  
"Mmm no. I speaking of smelly, I don't want that dog stench here" With that Whis stood up, Beerus grabbed ahold and they took off.

Landing in the mud swamp, both Whis and Beerus stayed floating, not wanting to touch the ground.  
"Your mud prison too good for you know Hound?" Beerus called out. The hound laughed back, through his nose, half heartedly, half asleep.  
"Lord Beerus" His voice was deep, it sounded like two people talking at once. Ones voice was rough, smokey and big, the other younger confident and spiteful.  
The sat in a throne grown from a tree, loaded with mud and over growth. Yards away from the other, he relaxed back.  
His body was long waisted, taking a half man half hound form, his head and feet taking most of the hound form. His paws were drawn out, making fingers with claws, but still held fur and pads. He wore a dark loden green jeans, the crotch lower then normal jeans, giving them a jogger look. He wiggled his padded toes in the mud. Resting his hound head and ears on a out reached branch.  
Taking a few sniffs in he managed a smile, his eyes covered by the wrinkles, he only depended on scent and hearing for his whereabouts.  
"You smell like Saiyans" He mentioned, the darker deeper voice taking control of his vocals.  
Taken back Whis and Beerus looked at each other.  
"In your pocket Whis, the paper...smell likes saiyan...body fluids" He mentioned. Whis pulled out the scroll, recalling Goku sneezing on it.  
"Youre awake and free for now, don't ruin it by doing anything stupid" Beerus warned the hound. Standing, his body changed, growing into a beast, nothing about him loked human, his head grew larger teeth and sleeker. Yawning he opened his mouth that was much bigger then it would appear, barring his teeth.  
"Tsk tsk" He said after his yawn, the younger voice coming forth.  
"I was the one who liked the saiyans, I didn't okay their destruction" He added off handedly under his breath. The beast body moved, showing the ripple of muscles, all warming up as he sunk into the mud with his walk, but spreading his claws and pads out, managed to stay on top despite its obvious heavy weight.  
His nose opened at the nostrils, folding back open as he moved his head about, landing in the direction of earth.  
"Earth" He said. Walking more his body transformed again with the steps, back into a more human figure, his body ripped, lacking fats and warn. His wrinkled about falling off him his sleek hound head looked at Beerus, noting the hands and form he stretched out his hand, keeping the pads but getting a more human like had. Once he was done looking, the wrinkles grew back, covering his eyes, and layering in any venerable spot.  
"Dehydrated vegetables?" He asked sniffing around more, getting closer to the two, moving slow form the mud.  
"He's referring to the ramen" Whis said understanding the hounds train of thought.  
Beerus appaered in front of the hound, his lips curled a little, his cat eyes on the hound, as if warning if he walked any further he was going to get the claws. Stopping the hound tilted his head smelling around more.  
"I Have no means of transportation...why come all this way to monitor me?" The hound asked.  
"Lies" Beerus hissed. With less then a second, Beerus kicked the hound back, sending him into his thrown of roots and mud, breaking it and sending it to sink. Swimming and crawling back up to the air, he crawled back up to his feet.  
"Haha Lord Beerus- its to early for this- I may have lied" He admitted bowing to the cat.  
"Pick a form and stay with it" Beerus ordered, annoyed.  
"Easier said then done...Ive been asleep for so long...it takes a lot of being awake, and a lot of energy for me to be at my best" He reminded the God of Destruction. With every step the hound would sink into the mud up to his knee. Beerus stayed above the mud, not wanting anything to do with it.  
"I want to meet the saiyans you know" He mentioned. Beerus about hissed again, appearing in front of the other, to hit him back again. In that same instance, the hound snapped at Beerus, ending with Beerus' forearm, in the grips of the hounds teeth. Whis watched.  
"Don't you dare jump in Whis!" Beerus yelled "I can get this!" He reassured Whis, who had no doubt in his mind Beerus was capable.  
Getting inpatient, Beerus grabbed at the throat of the hound, squeezing as hard as he could. The wrinkles moved, making it hard to keep a grip and find the right hold on the throat. Slowly the hound let himself start to sink in the mud, dragging Beerus with him. At the threat of touching the mud, Beerus powered up enough to give the sleepy hound a smack to the nose. Letting go he crawled back up as Beerus reappeared, higher and near Whis.  
Arms crosse dover his chest he stared at the hound, glaring at him.  
"Perhaps you should sleep more" He said looking at Whis. Whis nodded and pointed his staff at the hound.  
"Fine fine...I'm awake" He said. Whis Backed up as Beerus got ready to fight.  
Opening his eyes the mud around him started to sink, a heavy matter pulling everything down. The sound of a fog horn went off in the galaxy, and in the neighbor galaxy. Beerus and Whis covered their ears as the mud moved, and the horn sounded. Watching, both would never admit it but they were curious themselves. The hound floated up, his body ripped and thick, but lacked fats. His back was black as his body grew a lighter brown red. Appearing on him were dark silver chains of necklaces and bracelets, leather bands formed on his biceps, his jeans were clean, his his human torso grew tight light a rock. Throwing his ears over his now broad shoulders he smiled, the wrinkles moved from his eyes so he could see their faces, a black fire burning in his eyes His chest cavity fluttered before the winkles covered his eyes, protecting him.  
He let out a great howl, bellowing at the two who greater him at his wake. Beerus grabbed Whis and the two took off, but were already affected by the howl.  
Landing on a nearby planet they could hear the fog horn but nothing else.  
"I didn't see him take a breath in!" Beerus yelled so Whis could hear him.  
"I did but i was giving you a chance to fix it!" Whis yelled back. They both stared at each other, nothing to say after that, Whis almost holding back a smile. With a hit form his howl like that, they were lucky to get to the near by planet. Their means of traveling and energy would be down for some time.  
"He will go for the saiyans" Whis yelled looking at his staff, that too didn't work for the moment.  
"They are on their own" Beerus yelled back sitting back and rubbing his ears. The fog horn effect was starting to wear down, in its absence silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta and Goku threw their punches and kicks, but nether could land a thing. Almost like a dramatical tag, they used the Capsule Corp grounds as their playground. Vegeta a little more careful then Goku about not destroying anything.  
Bunny Brief came out with a tray full of glasses of water, and some tea, getting it on the garden table she looked around, unable to see the two because of their speed, but not quiet understanding that.  
"Oh I thought you boys were just out here!" She said looking for them. Bulma came out to her mother, still dirty, and finding other things to fix or tinker with.  
"Mom they hear you loud and clear and they are around YO! Guys this waters for you!" She yelled and walked her mom back in.  
"And I don't have to tell you I'm sure but don't ruin anything!" She yelled before they entered the house. Both appeared, huffing and puffing by the garden table.  
"This is why I like it here" Goku admitted, grabbing a drink and taking sips.  
"I'd prefer our own planet" Vegeta added, taking a drink as well.  
"Well yeah me to 'geta, but we get water and snacks brought to us!" Goku said cheerfully.  
Blinking a few times, Goku was staring over Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Geta, why is Scruff Mcgruff on your lawn?" He asked.  
"I dont even know how to respond to that" Vegeta said, not knowing who scruff mcgruff was. Looking over his shoulder he saw what Goku was talking about. The hound stood yards away, his Ki almost un noticeable. With focus however the guys found it.  
"Your a God?" Vegeta said taking back a little.  
"Are you a God saiyan?" The hound asked stepping closer, hand sin his pockets.  
"No, I am Vegeta-"  
"Last Prince of the Saiyans, in this universe" The hound finished for him. He walked circles around the two getting close enough to grab a water cup and chug it. Placing it down lightly he looked from the two.  
"Whis and Beerus are busy with something they wouldn't talk to me about" He added showing them he was letting his guard down for them to trust him,  
"Hey us nether" Goku added, relaxed. Vegeta kept his guard up as always. Staring at the hound.  
"You two seem to be up to par- i was looking for a sparing partner, maybe do some training of my own" He mentioned looking up at the sky with a sly smile, then eyed Goku. Goku about jumped up.  
"Are you strong?!" He asked  
"How do you know Whis and Beerus? Whose stronger?" He asked, eagerly. Vegeta held back, but wanted to know as well.  
"Beerus and I go back a long way, were...friendemies " He said with a smile, "We fight together when ever we get a chance, especially if Beerus is bored. We actually haven't ever figured out whose stronger" The hound started to stretch. The last part got Vegeta's interests skyrocketed, along with Gokus.  
"Oh wow what kind of training do you want to do?" Goku asked, in the spree of excitment jumped in front of the hound, almost knocking over the table, it rocked some but vegeta grabbed it before it fell.  
"Well I'm not sure you guys are up to it yet, it involves no power" The hound said, sounding like he was having second thoughts after getting their attention.  
"whis was working with us on that before he left" Vegeta said putting his glass of water down.  
"Can you continue where he left off?" Vegeta asked. The hound nodded.  
"Power limits first- for all of us, and this place will do very nicely" He said the wrinkles moving form his eyes as he got a look around. He clapped his padded hands together and in an instant both saiayans had tags on their ears. Both were loden in color.  
"Ah! we look like live stock!" Vegeta said with distain feeling it.  
"Whoa will our ears be pierced for ever now?" Goku asked realizing the tag actually pierced their ears. Both felt the warmth on their lopes. On the hounds ear was an orange tag, all were powerless.  
Vegeta did some jumps and movements to warm up with the lack of power, Goku did shadow boxing and stretches. Both saiyans ready to get started. The hound watched and grabbed another glass of water and chugged it.  
"Uhh wait whats your name?" Goku asked "Should you drink that much before we train?" He asked.  
"My name is Woods- and i can drink how ever much I want" He said annoyed.  
"Oh, Woods, why haven't you and Lord Beerus figured out whose stronger?" He asked finishing his last stretch.  
"Because our specialties are opposite from each other. He specializes in hand to hand combat and some what fair fights...I specialize in hunting."  
Vegeta stopped and looked over at the hound. His gut feeling uneasy.  
"Hunting? We need to learn hunting?" Goku asked, a little disappointed in the soon to be lesson.  
"Many different things you can learn form hunting, that can help you in life and in battle. Maybe if you listen and learn, you can figure it out." As he told Goku this, Vegeta attempted to pull the limiter off, to no avail.  
Bulma came out with a tray of snacks.  
"Hey whose your friend?" She asked. Goku looked over and waved.  
"Hi Bulma, sorry for earlier, this is Woods, he's training with us" He said. Vegeta shot Bulma a look. Stopping in her tracks she stared back at him, worry in her stomach as she studied his eyes.  
"I forgot something" She said back stepping and getting back into the house. Once in she threw the tray on the table and ran up stairs, looking out the window at the three of them, she held the phone in her hand, just incase she had to call the gang. She wasn't sure what that look was, but it was 'get away, and this is bad' for sure.  
Giving in to wanting to be prepared, She called Krillin.

"Take this thing off me" Vegeta demanded. The hound didn't react, put gently placed his empty glass down. Goku looked at Vegeta, after a couple second of staring, Goku got uneasy. Looking at Woods he smiled, sheepishly.  
"Eh, Woods, are we training here or somewhere else? Maybe talk us through whats about to happen?" He smiled and rubbed his head waiting for a reply. The hound took its time. Tracking its clawed pointer finger on the design of the garden table.  
"First we will go to my swamp planet, and train, I will teach you everything you need to know" He admitted, he took a few sniffs of the air, getting barings on the planet he was on.  
"Everything we need to know, for what?" Vegeta demanded an answer.  
"To survive being hunted" He said his wrinkles moving from his eyes as he appeared in front of Vegeta, looking deep into Vegeta's eyes, the reflection in the hounds eyes was dark hellfire. Vegeta stared into the hounds eyes, feeling himself freeze, being dead once, he knew that fire he was looking at. Clenching his teeth together tightly he stared into the fire, noticing differences in the hell he went to, and the one in the hounds eyes. This was a hell specifically for who he hunted.  
"Most would say you look like your father...but I see it...deep inside you have your mothers eyes" The hound whispered "Look long enough, and you will see your mother" The hound smiled, the wrinkles covering his eyes, snapping Vegeta out of his trance, only to have him now fixed on what the hound just said. Glaring at the hound he wasn't sure if he believed him.  
"You're what Whis and Lord Beerus went off to deal with" Vegeta stated. Goku got a serious look on as he watched the two.  
"Haha" Woods laughed and fakes finger guns, pretending like he was shooting the air.  
"Nailed it" He said blowing out his finger guns.  
Goku and Vegeta both winced in embarrassment for Woods, on his reaction. Vegeta rolled his eyes, getting back into serious mode, seeing Vegeta get serious snapped Goku back into it.  
"So there is no training?" Goku asked, needing conformation.  
"oh I'll train you- I hate to have an easy hunt" He mentioned.  
"Take these tags off and we will be sure to give you a hard hunt" Vegeta threatened. The hound shook his head no slowly.  
"I could rip you two apart with out trying...thats why I prefer a hunt. I will only use my nose and ears when the time comes." Woods informed the two, "Well and my real body, a great hound that with no power, can also rip you apart if I find you, if i haven't made it clear, make sure I don't find you- at least for a few days"  
"And where will you be hunting us?" Vegeta asked.  
"that will be a secret till we go there- your friends and family are welcome to come and watch, by then Whis and Beerus will be able to come, watch their students fail" The hound sniffed the air.  
"Some of your friends are already on their way, maybe here to save you" he laughed, his laugh was deep and resembled barking.  
Goku looked around but couldn't sense anything, pouting he pulled on the tag and attempted to take it off, also struggling and not managing to get it.  
"What are we waiting for?" Vegeta yelled at Woods, tired of doing nothing and wanting to get this whole things over with already.  
"Patience, patience, we dont wanna run off without your loved ones being able to get the message to Beerus now do we?"  
As if on queue, Bulma came out into the yard arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Krillin landed beside her.  
"I got everyone else" He told Bulma "I wasn't sure what to expect" He added.  
Between Krillin and Woods landed Piccolo, and Tien.  
"this doesn't look like everyone" Bulma said looking at krillin.  
"Everyone I could get ahold of on short noticed, I left messages with everyone else!' He said "I think I did pretty good!"  
"Everyone shut up" Woods said then cleared his throat.  
"These two are coming with me- powerless- you will see they have those tags on their ears. They are limiters. Im going to train them to survive being hunted by me, then we are all going to go to where I see fit, and you will watch me hunt them...you know when i say it out loud it sounds psychotic- come one! Come all! I'll hunt down and kill your loved ones!" He mocked himself and did the finger guns again. Fake holstering the guns on his hips when he was done.  
Piccolo caught on the fastest. Looking at woods, not being able to sense him, but knowing he was powerful.  
"Where is Whis and Beerus?" He asked. Goku looked at piccolo. Vegeta answered.  
"We don't know, but their out of commission for the time being."  
"Yeah I did that" Woods said raising his hand.  
With a fast jump piccolo wa sin the air, his heavy armor gone, ready to give it his all. Taking a fast swing, he appeared in front of Woods, giving it all he had. Woods dodged every movement without even looking, The scene only stopping when Woods had his teeth dug into piccolos jugular, his hands holding piccolos wrists to restrain him. The blood trailed down his front. Goku was ready to jump in but just before he moved, vegeta was behind Woods, sending a solid heel kick right into his kidney.  
Coughing up Piccolos neck, Woods stepped back to face Vegeta, letting Piccolo fall to the ground. Goku was at piccolos side, but watched Vegeta and Woods. Krillin ran over, grabbing a napkin from the garden table tray, he held pressure to Piccolos neck. This freed up Goku to stand between his friends and Woods.  
"Lets go woods, now- this needs to be started. You take me and Vegeta, leave everyone else alone" He demanded.  
"You kidney punched me" Woods said to Vegeta.  
"Kidney kicked actually" he corrected Woods, but stayed frozen, fear of woods teeth on his neck next.  
"Woods im talking to you!" Goku yelled, angry and ready to fight.  
"Piccolo" Krillin asked, looking into piccolos eyes. After the initial stun of what happened was over, piccolo closed his eyes, concentrating on his healing. Bulma ran inside, getting a kitchen towel and a bowl of water, fast pacing it to Krillin.  
"say goodbye then and we will leave" Woods said to Goku still facing Vegeta.  
"It's going to be okay" he said to Krillin and smiled. The three of them disappeared.  
Bulma had tears in her eyes as she focused on helping Krillin, who wrapped the towel under piccolo, trying his best not to move him too much. Tien closed his eyes trying to sense where the three went.  
"He will heal" Krillin said to the other two with him.  
"Why didnt they go super saiyan blue?" Bulma asked almost bursting into tears. Tien opened his eyes looking at them.  
"The dog said he limited them, they cant"  
Bulma bursted into tears after hearing Tien.  
"He's killing them now!" She yelled.  
"No..."Krillin said focusing "NO! he's not going to kill them...he's going to train them, then we will all watch the final battle- no one can beat them. If anyone can figure it out, they will" He reassured Bulma. Deep down he had fear himself, if they didn't win, who would Woods take next?  
"W-we cant tell the boys! They cant come ether! Chichi who...who else needs to know? Who should know?" Bulma asked trying to get a grip. Krillins mind was moving fast, part of him thought don't tell anyone till its over.  
"...I will train" Piccolo said already a little better as long as the pressure stayed.  
"me and Gohan will train hard till it comes. and we will help" He said before closing his eyes and resting again. Tien nodded as he walked up to the three.  
"I will train too...all fighters will be on deck, and Lord Beerus will be back, and arnt you friends with Whis, Bulma?" He asked.  
"Yeah...yes" She said starting to feel a little better,  
"No one can beat Goku and Vegeta, plus we have Whis!" She said cheering up and getting up.  
"I better prepare food!- and the gravity chamber is open for anyone who needs it! Though Vegeta has made changes to the training sense he had become super saiyan blue so maybe...adjust it before you begin" He warned, feeling some pride in her husband. The fear quickly taking over her again, but she stood strong in front of her friends.  
"Piccolo after you tell chichi..if she needs anything comfort I'm always here." She offered trying her best to be strong, which she was.  
Bunny walked out at that time, holding a tray of snacks.  
"Every one I brought snackies" She said looking at the group.  
"Oh my, ill leave you be" She said walking back words back into the house.


End file.
